vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Damon
This is the close brotherly relationship between the deceased cured vampire/human doppelgänger, Stefan Salvatore and the cured vampire/human, Damon Salvatore. Their relationship over the years has changed from being best friends to enemies because of a former vampire named Katherine Pierce. But they start to reconnect their old friendship thanks to Elena Gilbert, a former vampire who now is a human again. She is also Katherine's doppelgänger. Their rivalry still flares up due to the constantly changing relationships between Elena and Damon and Elena and Stefan. Their relationship has improved throughout the series, as they have always been willing to do anything for each other. In Season 5, they appear to be getting along better as brothers, as they appear to have much more intimate moments than they used to before. In the Season 5 finale, Damon gave up his life to save Stefan, which devastates him. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Damon returned and met Stefan in their family's crypt, where the brothers embraced for the first time since 1864. Their bromance is known as "Defan". Early History Damon and Stefan were born to Giuseppe Salvatore and Lilian Salvatore in Mystic Falls in the 1800s. They grew up being best friends but in 1864, a young woman came to stay at the Salvatore Estate, Katherine Pierce. Both brothers were smitten with her and a rivalry for her began. Unknown to them, Katherine was a vampire and she intended to turn them so they could all spend eternity together. She compelled them both to keep her secret as vampires were being hunted. In the end, Katherine chose Stefan over Damon. Damon was in love with Katerina Petrova and drank her blood willingly when she asked him to, as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It is presumed that he was unaware at the time that Katherine was compelling Stefan to drink her blood as well. Stefan was blinded by his love for her as well, and could not believe that vampires were inherently evil, like the Founder's Council and his father believed. He hinted to his father that he believed there was goodness in vampires, unintentionally driving Giuseppe to suspect that a vampire was in contact with his son and spiked his drink with vervain. In a heated moment alone in Stefan's room, Katherine drank Stefan's blood and was instantly weakened by the vervain he had unknowingly ingested earlier. Giuseppe burst into the room and had her taken away. Damon was furious with Stefan, as he had made him promise not to say anything to their father for exactly that reason They decided to free Katherine, but were both shot and killed in the process by their own father. They had Katherine's blood in their system when they were shot, and woke up later by the quarry. Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden, was a witch, was looking after the brothers when they awoke hours later. She gave them daylight rings, made with the Lapis Lazuli stone and their family crest and initials. After waking up, Stefan realized that he and Damon were in transition to becoming a vampire. Emily told him that to complete the transformation, he would have to drink human blood. The brothers decided to die instead because the only reason they wanted to turn was to be with Katherine, and they thought at the time that she was dead. Stefan went to see Giuseppe, while Damon went to Fell's Church. Giuseppe, realizing that his son was a vampire, was disgusted and tried to stake him to kill him one last time. However, Stefan was too quick for him, and gravely injured his father in the process. Stefan tried to help him, but the blood was too much, and he couldn't resist drinking from him. He later compelled a young woman to follow him to meet Damon, who had watched Katherine enter the church before it burned down. Stefan convinced a broken hearted Damon to drink the woman's blood so they could be together forever, telling him how euphoric the feeling was. After drinking her blood and becoming a vampire, Damon, still upset that Katherine had chosen to turn Stefan as well as himself, was so angry that he promised his brother an eternity full of misery. From that moment until sometime in 2009, Damon followed Stefan around the world, coming up with new ways to make him miserable. In the Pilot of The Vampire Diaries, Stefan mentions that the last time he saw Damon was during sometime in the 90s, over 15 years ago. In Death and the Maiden, Stefan mentioned that on October 18, 1852, Damon broke his nose while trying to teach him how to throw a right hook. However, Damon mentioned that it wasn't on purpose. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Damon and Stefan are at each others necks, because Damon kissed who he thought was "Elena" but turned out to be Katherine. Stefan was very angry and tried to start a fight in Elena's house, but Elena stops them and the tells Damon she would never kiss him and reassures Stefan that he is hers and she would never kiss Damon. Then the bond between them gets stronger Damon and Stefan stick together to not be involved with Katherine and this causes awkwardness between Elena and Damon as Elena hated Damon because he killed Jeremy. Later on, Elena was kidnapped and the brother's had to go rescue her. While in Damon's car Stefan tried to prompt Damon to confess his feelings for Elena. At he end of the episode Stefan apologizes to Damon for making him turn and said he just needed his big brother. Over the last few episodes the brother's seemed to have bonded and are working together peaceably, for now. But Damon is in love Elena, and Stefan knows it. Elena has seemingly forgiven Damon and they are currently friends again. But Damon is having problems fighting his feelings for her and it is inevitable that eventually this will cause greater problems between the temporarily united brothers. Even though Stefan already apologized and explained the reason for wanting Damon to turn, Damon just can`t hide his feelings for Elena and chooses her over him. He also declared to Stefan that he would willingly sacrifice Bonnie and anyone else who comes in the way of protecting only Elena. In the episode Klaus, both Stefan and Damon fight over how to protect and that fact Damon doesn't like that Stefan is going with Elena plan. In the season finale, Damon was bitten by Tyler Lockwood and tried to kill himself by getting his ring off and burning in the sun but Stefan burst out of nowhere and slammed him back in the shadows. He then locked Damon in the cellar so he couldn't kill himself and promised he would find a cure, which means that Stefan cared for his big brother and wouldn't let him die. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= Upon learning that Stefan and Elena are destined to fall in love because of the fact they are doppelgängers of Silas and Amara respectively, like so many doppelgängers of them have fallen in love through the centuries, Qetsiyah offer Damon a choice to watch history repeat itself or leave Stefan with her. Damon chose to kill Qetsiyah instead, revealing that no matter what, he will always love Stefan and will do anything to protect him, even if it means losing the woman he loves to him. In No Exit, Stefan and Katherine in Elena's body, head out to find Damon. When they reach Damon who is traumatized after feeding on Enzo and then forcing Enzo to leave him so Damon doesn't kill him. Damon warns Elena not to enter and then when Stefan appears, Damon shouts at Stefan I said, DON'T, because of the fear that he will kill them both if they try to help him. As they then discuss what happened and how they're here to help Damon after Stefan refuses to leave Damon, he then runs at Stefan shouting at him STAY BACK and showing his Augustine Vampire appearance to try and scare them both away to which Stefan responds I'm not scared of you Damon. Damon then looks shocked to see Stefan care so much about him after everything he's done, even though Elena looks terrified of Damon. This shows how much Stefan cares about Damon and how much he wants to help him, also how Damon doesn't want to hurt Stefan in his Augustine Vampire state. This shows that they care about each other. In What Lies Beneath, Stefan continues to hide about Enzo's death. Damon senses that something's wrong and thus, he along with Caroline, decide to find out. Through a game, he manages to spill out the truth. He seems very pissed off when he learns about Enzo's death and even more pissed off because Stefan lied to Damon about this. When Damon asked, "When I found out Enzo was dead? Did you think I was gonna go on a rampage, slaughter a bunch of innocent people, go bowling with human heads? What'd you think I was gonna do?", then Stefan answers, "Hate me. I thought you would, uh, hate me." Later, when they're stuck in a house which is on fire, thanks to Enzo, Damon asks Stefan to leave with Luke. This shows the strong brotherly bond between two. In Promised Land, Damon searched for Stefan and Elena who are missing for four days, in the end Stefan was killed by Julian, and their relationship ceased forever. In Home, when he learns about Stefan's death, he's devastated. He continuously asks Bonnie for help but of no use. Later, Damon comes up with a plan and sacrifices himself for Stefan. Stefan seemed to be in shock because he lost his family. |-|Season 6= In Yellow Ledbetter, Stefan tells Caroline he spent months trying to find Bonnie and Damon. But he gave up realizing he needed to move on and live his life. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, While Stefan is at the Salvatore Crypt. Stefan starts to cry realizing Damon might never come back. He throws a bottle of bourbon. Damon appears and catches the bourbon. They hug and they are finally reunited. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, After they reunite. Damon tells Stefan him and Bonnie were stuck in a 1994 prison world and Bonnie sacrificed herself to get him back to the present time. Stefan then tells Damon that Elena asked Alaric to compel her. To make her forget her love for Damon. Damon is later captured by Tripp Cooke. Alaric and Stefan save Damon and Enzo. In Fade Into You, Stefan, Alaric, and Damon go on a road trip to Portland, Oregon, to track down the Gemini Coven. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Stefan gives Damon's rebuilt 1969 Chevy Camaro to him as a gift, which was destroyed in the explosion in Home. In Prayer For the Dying, In Stay, In Let Her Go, In The Downward Spiral, In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Damon travels to 1903 prison world with Elena to bring back their mother as she is the person who can bring back Stefan's humanity. In I Never Could Love Like That, Damon tells Lily what to say to Stefan to get his humanity back. In Because, In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Stefan stops Damon from taking the cure as their mother's bloodlust was going out of control. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Stefan shows Damon a version of what will happen if he becomes human with Elena by going into his mind. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, |-|Season 7= In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, In Never Let Me Go, In Age of Innocence, In I Carry Your Heart With Me, In Live Through This, In Best Served Cold, In Mommie Dearest, In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, In Cold as Ice, In Hell Is Other People, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Postcards from the Edge, In This Woman's Work, In Moonlight on the Bayou, In I Would for You, In Days of Future Past, In I Went to the Woods, In One Way or Another, In Somebody That I Used to Know, In Kill 'Em All, In Requiem for a Dream, In Gods and Monsters, |-|Season 8= Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= :Stefan: Because you feel something for her, because you actually care. And I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally after all of this time willing to feel something. She will try to break you. She will try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. :-- The Return ---- :Stefan: You’re not gonna kill her. :Damon: Don’t give me that goody-goody crap. :Stefan: Because I am. :-- Masquerade ---- :Damon:Get off of me. :Stefan:You're not doing this. :Damon:I just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan. :Stefan: I don't care. You're not dying today. :-- As I Lay Dying |-|Season 3= :Stefan: Why are you trying to save me? :Damon: Because I have to Stefan! Because you're in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot. :Stefan: Better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing. :-- Ordinary People ---- :Damon: Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever. :Stefan: What do you want? :Damon: I was hoping we could hang. You know a little brother bonding. I know we don’t actually “hang out”. We team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder twin powers. :Stefan: What are you doing? :Damon: Digging up clues. Most of the Originals are gone, but now we have a who done it in town. Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah’s funeral? :Stefan: Vaguely. Why? :Damon: If memory serves, he wasn’t the first founder’s council member killed that year or even that month. :Stefan: Your point being? :Damon: I’m trying to remember what year it was. :Stefan: 1912. :Damon: So much for vaguely. :Damon: The Founder’s Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade’s end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn’t do anything to stop you. :Stefan: You couldn’t have. :Damon: Sure I could of. But I just didn’t want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don’t need me. :Stefan: Why? :Damon: Cause right now, you’re all I got. :-- 1912 |-|Season 4= :Stefan: If she kills someone, she will crumble. How much pain do you think she could take before she shuts off her humanity switch? :Damon: It happens to the best of us at least once. We get over it, Stefan. A hundred years or so. :-- Memorial ---- :Damon: That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night, so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle. And I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna eat him. :Stefan: up I'll go with you. :Damon: I don't want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of town. Wasn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choose leaves? :Stefan: That was before she turned. :Damon: And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I'm not wanted here anymore. :Stefan: sighs Listen, you blood-shared with my girlfriend, and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don't you stop being dramatic? :Damon: No, brother, dramatic would be leaving before I kill this hunter. :-- The Rager |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= :Damon: "Hello, brother." :Stefan: "Sweet gargoyle, bro." :Damon: "You know, you probably shouldn't be wandering around here all alone. There's a killer vampire on the loose in my head." :Stefan: "Why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? I'm here to forgive you, Damon." :Damon: "You must not have gotten the memo. You see, Bonnie helped me work through my issues. And you have the reason for your visit backwards." :Stefan: "Okay, then. Enlighten me." :Damon: "You're not here to forgive me, Stefan. You're here so I can forgive you." :Stefan: "You're kidding me, right? Think of all the ways that you have ruined my life for the last century... Including the fact that I'm working for Cade right now because of you... And you seriously believe that you're the one who should be forgiving me?" :Damon: "You're right. I'm a monster. But like I said... I forgive you." :Stefan: "I have nothing to apologize for." :Damon: "Then why are you here, Stefan?" :Stefan: "Huh?" :Damon: "Why are you always there to straighten me out when I go off the rails? Come on, man, you're not here for Cade. You're here because you blame yourself for turning me in the first place. Apparently, I still do, too. At least until today. I officially forgive you." :Stefan: "Shut up!" :Damon: "I forgive you, Stefan." :Stefan: "Why aren't you healing?" :Damon: "Remember that vampire I was warning you about running around in my head? Well, it's not me. It's you. It's always been you, Stefan. So, for the last time, I forgive you for making me what I am. I absolve you of all the death and destruction I've caused as a result. And you want to know why? Because you're my brother. And I love you. And there's nothing you could do to ever change that." :-- Nostalgia's a Bitch Trivia *They both had sex with the same four women; Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. **They have both been the boyfriend of Elena at some point. Stefan is Elena's ex-boyfriend and Damon was dating Elena before Kai put Elena in a sleeping coma. **They have both been Katherine's boyfriend at some point in 1864. **Stefan is Rebekah's ex-boyfriend; they dated in 1922 and 2011. Damon had two-nights-stand in 2010 with her. **Damon and Caroline had a briefly compelled, sexual relationship while Stefan and Caroline slept together while their humanities were off. * They had both been saved by Lexi Branson for getting back their humanities. Stefan in multiple times likes 1864, 1922, 1942 and 2010. Damon in 1977. **They had both some relationship with her. Lexi was Stefan's long time best friend and Damon had a one-night-stand with her. *In 1912, it is revealed that Damon and Stefan had a half-brother. Their father Giuseppe had gotten one of the maids pregnant and she had a son. This half brother is the ancestor to Zach Salvatore. *Stefan became a vampire before Damon, implying that he may be stronger than him. *Both Paul Wesley (Stefan) and Ian Somerhalder (Damon) were guest stars and recurring characters on Smallville. Paul portrayed Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor's younger, rebellious half brother. Ian portrayed Adam Knight, a villainous, mysterious young man who displays an interest in Lana Lang. * Paul Wesley (Stefan) and Ian Somerhalder (Damon) were guest stars on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Paul portrayed three different characters Danny Burrell, Luke Miller and Luke Breslin, in three different episodes. Ian portrayed Charlie Baker, the son of a building superintendent. *Stefan and Damon were both shot and killed by their father. **Damon was killed moments before Stefan. *Both have killed the other's vampire best friend, Damon killed Lexi and Stefan killed Enzo. *In the episode Total Eclipse of the Heart, Stefan admits that he likes the person that Damon had become when he was with Elena and now that their separated, Stefan doesn't want to lose him. *Stefan tells Damon in No Exit, "You're my brother, I'm not going to give up on you, not ever." Showing how much Stefan cares for Damon. Also Damon runs at Stefan and shouts at Stefan "STAY BACK" and then displays his Augustine Vampire appearance to try and scare Stefan away, so that Damon won't feed on Stefan. This episode showed how much Stefan and Damon care deeply about each other. *The actors,Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley who play Damon and Stefan, are like-brothers in real life. *In Home, Damon goes on a suicide mission with Elena to bring Stefan back from The Other Side, But when Damon is unable to return back to the living, Stefan is heartbroken and wrecked with grief after discovering Damon is dead and breaks into tears as Caroline comforts him. *Stefan and Damon have both sacrificed themselves in order to save the other at one point: **Stefan gave himself over to Klaus and became the Ripper again for a cure to save Damon from a werewolf bite in As I Lay Dying. **Damon died in an explosion he caused to kill the Travelers in order to bring back Stefan and the others back from The Other Side which was destroyed in Home. *When Damon returns back from dead, the first person he was reunited with was his brother Stefan. * Stefan restored Damon's old car as a Christmas present, something the older Salvatore deeply appreciates. *In Live Through This, they find out that it was actually their mother's idea to to link Elena's life with Bonnie, which was executed by Kai in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime. * Damon and Stefan were both trapped in the Phoenix Stone. Gallery |-|Season 1= 101-123-Stefan~Damon.png 101-124~Stefan-Damon.png 101-125-Stefan~Damon.png 101-126~Stefan-Damon.png 101-127-Stefan~Damon.png 101-131-Stefan~Damon-Boarding_House.png 1x01-Pilot (7).jpg 1x01-Pilot (30).jpg 1x01-Pilot (13).jpg 1x01-Pilot (15).jpg 101-132~Stefan-Damon.png 101-133-Stefan-Damon.png 101-134-Stefan~Damon.png 101-135~Stefan-Damon.png 101-136-Stefan~Damon.png 101-137~Stefan-Damon.png 101-138-Stefan-Damon.png 101-139-Stefan-Damon-Boarding_House.png 101-140~Stefan-Damon.png 101-141-Stefan~Damon.png 1x02-The Night of the Comet (29).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (9).jpg 102-061~Stefan-Damon.png 102-062-Stefan~Damon.png 102-063~Stefan-Damon.png 102-064~Stefan-Damon.png 1x02-The Night of the Comet (17).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (26).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (10).jpg 102-115-Stefan~Damon~Vicki.png 102-116~Stefan-Damon~Vicki.png 102-119-Stefan~Damon~Vicki.png 102-120~Stefan-Damon~Vicki.png 102-121-Stefan~Damon~Vicki.png 102-124-Stefan~Damon.png 102-125~Stefan-Damon.png 103-047~Stefan-Damon-Diary.png 103-048-Stefan-Damon.png 103-049-Stefan~Damon.png 103-050~Stefan-Damon.png 103-051-Stefan~Damon.png 103-052-1~Stefan-Damon.jpg 103-052~Stefan-Damon.png 103-062~Stefan-Damon.png 103-064-Stefan~Damon.png 103-093-Stefan~Damon.png 103-094~Stefan-Damon.png 103-140-1~Stefan-Damon.jpg 103-140-Stefan~Damon.png 103-141~Stefan-Damon.png 103-142-Stefan~Damon.png 103-143~Stefan-Damon.png 104-004-Stefan~Damon.png 104-005~Stefan-Damon.png 104-006-Stefan-Damon.png 104-050~Stefan-Damon.png 104-051-Stefan~Damon.png 104-052~Stefan~Damon-Boardig_House.png 104-060~Stefan-Damon.png 104-061-1~Stefan-Damon.png 104-061-Stefan~Damon.png 104-063-Stefan~Damon.png 104-064-Stefan~Damon.png 104-065~Stefan-Damon.png 104-151-Stefan~Damon.png 104-152~Stefan-Damon.png 104-155~Stefan-Damon.png 104-156-Stefan~Damon.png 105-001-Stefan~Damon.png 105-002~Stefan-Damon.png 105-003-Stefan~Damon.png 105-004~Stefan-Damon.png 105-034~Stefan-Damon.png 105-035-Stefan~Damon.png 105-063-Stefan~Damon.png 105-064~Stefan-Damon.png 106-020~Stefan-Damon.png 106-021-Stefan~Damon.png 106-022~Stefan-Damon.png 106-023-Stefan~Damon.png 106-024~Stefan-Damon.png 1x06-Lost Girls (12).jpg 106-050-1~Stefan-Damon.jpg 106-050-Stefan-Damon.jpg 1x06-Lost Girls (10).jpg 1x06-Lost Girls (18).jpg 1x06-Lost Girls (9).jpg 1x06-Lost Girls (8).jpg 106-063-2~Stefan~Damon.jpg 1x06-Lost Girls (13).jpg 106-180-Stefan~Damon.png 106-181~Stefan-Damon.png 106-182-Stefan~Damon.png 106-183~Stefan-Damon.png 106-184-Stefan~Damon.png 106-189~Stefan-Damon.png 1x07-Haunted (6).jpg 1x07-Haunted (1).jpg 107-047-Stefan-Damon~Vicki.png 1x07-Haunted (4).jpg 1x07-Haunted (8).jpg 1x07-Haunted (7).jpg 1x07-Haunted (39).jpg 107-053-Stefan-Damon.png 108-151-Stefan~Damon.png 108-152~Stefan-Damon.png 108-153-Stefan~Damon.png 108-154-Stefan-Damon.png 108-155~Stefan-Damon.png 007.jpg Brothers saving Katherine.png DamonStefanSeeElena.jpg Salvg.jpg Stefan and Damon 2.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png |-|Season 2= BraveNewWorld.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg RoseStedemtalk.jpg TheReturn04.jpg TheReturntumblr_luxx05fz8q1r5z1y1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4q8zmrUYg1rsd924o1_500.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg vlcsnap-00010.jpg |-|Season 3= 5n5n5n5n5n5.png 6j6j6j6j6j6j.png 9878979797898.png Damon stefan 1912 186.jpg Damon_stefan_1912_186.jpg|Damon and Stefan's first meeting in 1912 after 50 years. DamonundStefan1912.jpg Damonustefan1.jpg Damonustefan3.jpg Damonustefan4.jpg Damonustefan5.jpg Damonustefan6.png T.V.D.jpg The vampirre diaries.jpg tumblr_lz0cw9mnHU1r2b2rao1_500.jpg tumblr_lz0cw9mnHU1r2b2rao2_500.jpg tumblr_m3lfmr2qFw1qmqaweo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m2b3V0KW1rvrllpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo7_250.jpg |-|Season 4= 408-0039.jpg 408-0040.jpg 408-0049.jpg 408-0063.jpg 408-0099.jpg 4x01bts.jpg 4x15bonus-01.jpg 63692 529932587034226 1271581806 .jpg Damon elena and stefan 4x19.png|damon,elena and stefan at the prom-4X19 Damon steafnthewalkingdead.jpg Memorial2.jpg Memorial4.jpg osn-CuGC8UTm.jpg|Damon and Stefan 4x18 American Gothic S030a-d06-vam1-10-12.jpg S030a-d06-vam1-10-16.jpg S4ep2p47.png Salvatores-in-the-40s.jpg Stefandamonelena4x21.jpg|elena gets her humanity back-4X21 Stefandamonelenea.jpg the vampire diaries 23.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-10.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E15.480-2.jpg|Stefan and Damon trying to convince Elena not to burn down the house tumblr_mhpsedmoBf1qd1kvjo1_500.png|Stefan telling Damon about Jeremy TVD 407x07.jpg |-|Season 5= Salvatores TVD 5x04.png|Stefan and Damon Salvatores 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan meets Amara 5x7.png Aaron1.jpg Aaron3.jpg Aaron4.jpg Aaron7.jpg 5x10-01.jpg Tumblr mzwfkzPBpI1r1qtp0o1 500.jpg Damon_and_Stefan_5x11.jpg Stefan-Damon_and_Enzo5x19.png Defan_5.19.png Defan_5x19.png Stefan_and_Damon_5.19.png Stefan_and_Damon_5-19..png Screenshot_17.jpg Screenshot_19.jpg Screenshot_22.jpg Screenshot_20.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Damon-Ele_5x20..png Caroline-Stefan_-Damon_5x20.png En-Caro-Stefan-Damon_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20...pngDefan-5X20.jpg |-|Season 6= 6X04-8-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-9-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-10-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-26-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-29-DamonStefan.jpg By9mkrpIIAAv3kU.jpg 6X04-56-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-57-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-65-StefanDamon.jpg 6X04-90-StefanZachDamon.jpg 6X04-122-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-123-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-124-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-125-DamonStefan.jpg 6X06-6-StefanDamon.jpg 6X06-7-StefanDamon.jpg 6X06-92-StefanDamonEnzo.jpg 6X06-110-DamonStefan.jpg 6X08-24-DamonStefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-25-DamonStefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-31-StefanDamon.jpg 6X08-32-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-33-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-34-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-35-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-44-DamonStefan.jpg 6X08-54-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-55-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-105-DamonStefan.jpg 6X08-117-StefanDamon.jpg 6X09-5-AlaricStefanDamon.jpg 6X10-136-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-137-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-138-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-139-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-140-DamonStefan.jpg 6X10-141-DamonStefan.jpg 6X12-26-ElenaDamonJoStefan.jpg 6X14-92-DamonStefan.jpg 6X14-93-DamonStefan.jpg 6X14-105-CarolineLizElenaDamonStefanMatt.jpg 6X15-24-DamonStefan.png 6X15-28-DamonStefan.png 6X15-70-ElenaDamonStefanMatt.png 6X15-77-DamonStefan.png 6X15-89-DamonStefan.png TVD6x17 Damon Stefan 2.jpg TVD6x17 Damon Stefan 3.jpg TVD6x17 Damon Stefan 4.jpg TVD6x17 Damon Stefan 5.jpg TVD6x17 Damon Stefan 6.jpg 6X18-108-DamonStefan.png 6X18-110-DamonStefan.png 6X20-4-DamonStefanMatt.png 6X21-21-DamonStefan.png 6X21-22-DamonStefan.png 6X21-23-DamonStefan.png 6X21-48-StefanDamon.png 6X21-71-StefanDamon.png 6X21-72-StefanDamon.png 6X22-116-StefanDamon.png 6X22-129-StefanDamon.png |-|Season 7= 701_Stefan_Damon.jpg 7X01-123-DamonStefan.jpg 7X01-124-DamonStefan.jpg 7X01-125-DamonStefan.jpg 7X02-42-StefanDamon.jpg 7X02-74-StefanDamon.jpg 7X02-75-StefanDamon.jpg 7X02-76-StefanDamon.jpg 7X02-77-StefanDamon.jpg 7X02-78-StefanDamon.jpg 7X04-30-DamonStefanOscar.jpg 7X04-33-DamonStefan.jpg 7X05-28-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-29-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-30-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-50-DamonStefan.jpg 7X05-66-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-68-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-71-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-83-DamonStefan.jpg 7X06-22-StefanDamon.jpg 7X06-24-StefanDamon.jpg 7X06-49-DamonStefan.jpg 7X06-63-JulianStefanDamon.jpg 7X06-65-JulianStefanDamon.jpg 7X06-97-StefanDamon.jpg 7X06-109-StefanDamon.jpg 7X06-130-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-12-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-22-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-23-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-25-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-32-StefanDamonLily.jpg 7X07-67-DamonStefan.jpg 7X07-138-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-140-StefanDamon.jpg 7X08-34-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X08-73-StefanDamonJulian.jpg 7X08-106-DamonStefanLily.jpg 7X09-6-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-12-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-16-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-17-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-18-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-29-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-30-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-46-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-47-StefanDamon.jpg 7X09-101-StefanDamon.jpg 710-053-Damon.jpg 710-054-Damon-Stefan.jpg 710-055-Stefan.jpg 710-088-Stefan.jpg 710-089-Damon.jpg 710-090-Stefan.jpg 710-091-Damon.jpg 710-092-Stefan-Damon.jpg 710-093-Damon.jpg 710-094-Stefan.jpg 710-101-Damon.jpg 710-102-Stefan.jpg 711-007-Damon.jpg 711-008-Stefan.jpg 711-009-Stefan-Damon.jpg 711-016-Damon.jpg 711-020-Damon.jpg 711-021-Damon.jpg 711-022-Stefan.jpg 711-027-Stefan-Damon.jpg 711-029-Stefan-Damon.jpg 711-031-Stefan-Damon.jpg 711-056-Stefan-Damon.jpg 711-064-Stefan.jpg 711-065-Damon.jpg 711-066-Stefan.jpg 711-067-Damon.jpg 711-090-Damon.jpg 711-107-Damon.jpg 711-108-Stefan.jpg 711-109-Damon.jpg 711-110-Stefan.jpg 712-084-Stefan-Damon.jpg 712-091-Stefan-Damon.jpg 712-092-Stefan-Damon.jpg 712-106-Stefan-Damon-Valerie-Julian.jpg 712-107-Stefan-Damon.jpg 712-108-Stefan-Damon.jpg 713-100-Stefan-Damon.jpg 716-127-Stefan-Damon-Valerie.png 716-129-Stefan-Damon.png 716-138-Stefan-Damon.png 717-006-Stefan-Damon.png 717-099~Stefan-Damon.png 717-115-Stefan~Damon.png 717-116-Stefan~Damon.png 717-117~Stefan-Damon.png 718-001-Stefan~Damon.png 718-002~Stefan-Damon.png 718-003-Stefan~Damon.png 718-004-Stefan~Damon.png 718-005~Stefan-Damon.png 718-113~Stefan-Damon.png 720-007-Stefan~Damon.png 720-008~Stefan-Damon.png 720-073~Stefan-Damon.png 720-074-Stefan~Damon.png 721-024~Stefan-Damon.png 721-025-Stefan~Damon.png 721-081~Stefan-Damon.png 721-082-Stefan~Damon.png 721-083~Stefan-Damon.png 721-085-Stefan~Damon.png 722-004~Stefan-Damon.png 722-005-Stefan~Damon.png 722-006~Stefan-Damon.png 722-034-Stefan~Damon.png 722-035~Stefan-Damon.png 722-046~Stefan-Damon.png 722-047-Stefan~Damon.png 722-048~Stefan-Damon.png 722-049-Stefan~Damon.png 722-050-Stefan-Damon.png 722-062-Stefan-Damon-Caroline.png 722-066-Stefan-Damon.png 722-067-Stefan-Damon.png 722-071-Stefan~Damon.png 722-072~Stefan-Damon.png 722-073-Stefan~Damon.png 722-074~Stefan-Damon.png 722-075-Stefan~Damon.png 722-076~Stefan-Damon.png |-|Season 8= 801-063-Stefan~Damon.png 801-064~Stefan-Damon.png 801-065-Stefan-Damon.png 801-072~Stefan-Damon.png 801-073-Stefan~Damon.png 802-059~Stefan-Damon-Sarah.png 802-060-Stefan~Damon~Sarah.png 803-033-Stefan~Damon.png 803-034~Stefan-Damon.png 803-063-Stefan-Damon-Enzo.png 803-098-Stefan~Damon.png 803-099~Stefan-Damon.png 805-028~Stefan-Damon~Caroline~Matt~Alaric.png 805-029-Stefan~Damon.png 805-065-Stefan~Damon.png 805-066~Stefan-Damon.png 805-067-Stefan~Damon.png 805-068~Stefan-Damon.png 805-084-Stefan~Damon.png 805-085~Stefan-Damon.png 806-073~Stefan-Damon.png 806-074-Stefan~Damon.png 807-018~Stefan-Damon.png 807-019-Stefan-Damon.png 807-127~Stefan-Damon.png 807-128-Stefan~Damon.png 807-130~Stefan-Damon.png 808-002-Stefan~Damon.png 808-004-Stefan~Damon.png 808-005~Stefan-Damon.png 808-021~Stefan-Damon.png 808-027~Stefan~Damon-St_Armis_MC.png 808-028-Stefan~Damon.png 808-029~Stefan-Damon.png 808-030-Stefan~Damon.png 808-039~Stefan-Damon.png 808-040-Stefan~Damon.png 808-051-Stefan~Damon-Tara-St_Arms_MC.png 808-054-Stefan~Damon.png 808-073~Stefan-Damon~Tara.png 808-074-Stefan~Damon-Tara.png 808-075~Stefan-Damon.png 808-087-Stefan~Damon.png 808-088~Stefan-Damon.png 808-089-Stefan~Damon.png 808-090~Stefan~Damon-Tara.png 808-109-Stefan-Damon.png 808-110~Stefan-Damon.png 809-001~Stefan-Damon.png 809-002-Stefan-Damon.png 809-006~Stefan-Damon~Sybil.png 809-008-Stefan-Damon.png 809-009~Stefan-Damon.png 809-010-Stefan~Damon.png 809-026-Stefan-Damon.png 809-058~Stefan-Damon.png 809-059-Stefan~Damon.png 809-060~Stefan-Damon.png 809-061-Stefan~Damon.png 809-063~Stefan-Damon.png 809-071-Stefan~Damon-Caroline.png 809-087~Stefan~Damon~Sybil-Founders_Hall.png 809-088-Stefan~Damon.png 809-089~Stefan-Damon.png 810-091-Stefan~Damon.png 810-092-Stefan~Damon.png 810-093~Stefan-Damon.png 810-098~Stefan-Damon.png 810-099-Stefan~Damon.png 810-102-Stefan-Damon.png 811-007~Stefan-Damon.png 811-008-Stefan~Damon.png 811-009~Stefan-Damon.png 811-010-Stefan~Damon.png 811-106~Stefan-Damon.png 811-107-Stefan~Damon.png 811-111~Stefan-Damon.png 811-112-Stefan~Damon.png 811-113-Stefan~Damon.png 811-114~Stefan-Damon.png 812-116~Stefan-Damon.png 812-117-Stefan~Damon.png 812-118~Stefan-Damon.png 812-119-Stefan~Damon.png 814-014~Stefan-Damon.png 814-015-Stefan~Damon.png 814-025~Stefan-Damon-Kai.png 814-026-Stefan~Damon~Kai.png 814-048-Stefan~Damon.png 814-049~Stefan-Damon.png 814-050-Stefan-Damon.png 814-051-Stefan~Damon.png 814-052~Stefan-Damon.png 814-053~Stefan-Damon.png 814-087~Stefan-Damon.png 814-088-Stefan~Damon.png 814-093-Stefan-Damon.png 814-105-Stefan~Damon.png 814-107~Stefan-Damon~Bonnie.png 814-108-Stefan~Damon.png 814-109~Stefan-Damon.png 814-110~Stefan~Damon-Stevens_Quarry.png 814-111-Stefan~Damon.png 814-112~Stefan-Damon.png 815-031~Stefan-Damon.png 815-032-Stefan~Damon.png 815-034~Stefan~Damon~Katherine-Tomb.png 815-036-Stefan~Damon.png 815-037~Stefan-Damon.png 815-076-Stefan~Damon.png 815-077-Stefan~Damon.png 815-078~Stefan-Damon.png 815-081-Stefan-Damon-Wedding.png 815-082~Stefan-Damon-Wedding.png 815-083-Stefan-Damon-Wedding.png 816-026-Stefan-Damon.png 816-036~Stefan-Damon.png 816-037-Stefan~Damon.png 816-073-Stefan~Damon.png 816-074~Stefan-Damon.png 816-075-Stefan~Damon.png 816-076~Stefan-Damon.png 816-196-Stefan~Damon-Afterlife.png 816-197~Stefan-Damon-Afterlife.png 816-198-Stefan~Damon-Afterlife.png 816-199~Stefan-Damon-Afterlife.png 816-200~Stefan~Damon-Boarding_House-Afterlife.png References See also it:Stefan e Damon Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship